Sandy Secrets
by KitsuneHermit
Summary: AUGaaraOCArikaJinhe There is much humor, and romance. The beginning of the story is set in the sand village, but eventually moves to the leaf village. Read and laugh as you get entertained by the strange situations these two constantly find themselves in.
1. Gaara and Arika

**RyuHagakure- This is an AU story of Gaara loving an OC. Don't like it, then don't read it. Flames will be used to heat the house in winter. Constructive criticism will be rewarded. First chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kyoko.**

**A note to the readers:  
**underlined words are actions!

Disclaimer- lawyers creep up on me I don't own Naruto, and you'd have to be crazy to believe that!!! lawyers grumble and go away I do, however, own the OC Arika Jinhe.

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Sandy Secrets

Chapter 1  
Gaara and Arika

While standing in the street, Arika thinks of what she should do now that most of the sand villagers hate her. She had been very popular…until they found out she was "Just like Gaara." She had an earth demon sealed inside of her, as was evident by the seal on her stomach. Once the Kazekage had gotten word of her "being a demon", he had ordered her to wear clothing that would show the seal on her stomach. The Kazekage's reasoning behind this was "so that everyone will know what you truly are." Arika had no choice but to obey, or be thrown out of her village. Unfortunately…All of her friends abandoned her.

Arika- Well…I could go to the leaf village and visit Kaida…but then not only would I have to sneak by the leaf guards, but the sand villagers would think I'd given up and left! She scowled

She was just on the verge of deciding what to do when someone called out to her.

Gaara- Hey! Are you Arika?  
Arika- Yeah, why do you want to know?  
Gaara- Well, I've been hearing rumors that you're just like me…Are you?  
Arika- You must be Gaara. Yes, I'm "just like you." Maybe you haven't noticed it, but I have an earth demon seal on my stomach. All of my friends abandoned me when they found out!  
Gaara- Well…I'm not going to abandon you just because you're called a demon. That would be contradictory, wouldn't it? …How about you and I go get some sake?  
Arika- …Go get some…sake?  
Gaara- Yeah. Get to know each other and stuff…  
Arika- blushing Are you asking me out on a date?  
Gaara- smirks Yes, I am. Do you want to come or not?  
Arika- Of course I want to come!

**RyuHagakure- Yes, I know it is short, but this is just the beginning. Reviews make me write faster and longer! Press the nice blue button and drop me a line!**


	2. Sake Date and Jiraiya?

**RyuHagakure- The first few updates will be quicker because the next few chapters are already written. Isn't that great!? By the way, chapters can and will be dedicated to my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to another reader/friend Gutsnipe!**

Disclaimer- Do I really have to say this? I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, things would be different. Sicks the evil pink demon plot bunnies on the lawyers

**A note to readers:**  
Underlined Words indicate actions!

Chapter 2  
Sake date and…Jiraiya!?

Gaara and Arika headed to the Sake Bar on the other side of town. It was the only sake bar that accepted any and all customers…In other words, the only sake bar that wouldn't turn down a couple of demon customers. They sat down at the table farthest in the back, where they would be hidden from any other customers in the sake bar.

Gaara- Waiter!  
Waiter- Yes? What would you like today, Gaara?

Apparently Gaara was a frequent customer…

Gaara- I'd like a bottle of your best Sabaku Sake…for my date and I.  
Waiter- And does your cute date have a name? he winked at Arika  
Arika- My name is Arika. Arika Jinhe.  
Waiter- Ah. The earth demon. A perfect match, you two. One bottle of Sabaku Sake coming up!

Arika blushed at the waiter's comment, while Gaara just smirked. Within two minutes, they had a bottle of Sabaku Sake and two cups in front of each other. Alone again, the two began to talk to each other.

Gaara- May I pour you some sake?  
Arika- Yes, please.  
Gaara- sips some of his own sake So…I'm sure you know what my demon can do, but can you tell me about yours?  
Arika- sips her sake Well, instead of only being able to manipulate sand, I can do stuff with practically any earthy material. For example, I can turn a simple orchid into a sword, or change the leaves on a tree into kunai, twice as sharp as normal ones.  
Gaara- downs the rest of the sake in his cup That's interesting. Those abilities could really come in handy in a fight. Have you ever thought about becoming a ninja of the sand?  
Arika- Not wanting to be outdone, she downs the rest of the sake in her cup as well I'm already a ninja. I graduated a while back, but I'm used to wearing my band in a place where it's hidden. Not many people know that I am a ninja.  
Gaara- I certainly didn't. But why are you so used to hiding your band. I always wear mine in plain sight…  
Arika- blushing Well, I hope you won't think me a traitor for this, but…I have a friend in the leaf village. I'm used to hiding my band because I go to visit her in the leaf village a lot, and I can't have my sand band in plain sight.  
Gaara- pours them both some more sake It's not wrong to have friends…though I've never had any. If you're a traitor, then I'm one too, because I'm with you!  
Arika- Thanks Gaara…

Gaara and Arika both drank more and more sake as they got to know each other. They drank through three bottles!

Gaara- slight red tinge to his face from all of the sake …hiccup…well, now that we've gotten to know each other…hiccup…will you be my girlfriend?  
Arika- …hiccups, as she finishes the last glass of sake. She has a red tinge to her face as well…Yes!

Meanwhile, a horny old man by the name of Jiraiya was searching for some subjects to put in his book. He just happened to come into the sake bar on the far side of the sand village, and witness the drunk Gaara and Arika become girlfriend and boyfriend. With a wide grin on his face, the perverted Jiraiya made his way over to Gaara and Arika.

Jiraiya- Hello there, young couple! I see you two are having some fun tonight…but how would you like to have even more fun? I'm doing some research for my book, and I need some subjects for it. Would you two like to help an old man out?  
Gaara- …hiccup…That sounds like fun. What do…hiccup…you think, Arika?  
Arika- …hiccup…Sounds good to me. Let's do it!

Jiraiya led the two into a back room of the sake bar, where he did his "research." He had the two pose in many ways, but all the poses had one thing in common….They were naked. It would be obvious to one who wasn't drunk that his research was for his next volume of Make Out Paradise. He thanked the two and sent them outside, although they were still drunk.

Arika- …hiccup…Gaara, do you have anywhere to stay?  
Gaara- Considering my father…hiccup…wants to assassinate me, no.  
Arika- Well, you can stay at my place…hiccup  
Gaara- Thanks.

So, the two took the long walk to Arika's house. By the time they got there, both were sober.

Arika- We're gonna regret that old man's research, aren't we?  
Gaara- If I ever see Jiraiya again…well, let's just say even his remains will be unrecognizable.  
Arika- grin I'd love to see that! Well, anyhow, let's get inside. It's getting a little cold out here.

Arika unlocked the door to her house, and let Gaara in. They both collapsed, tired, onto the couch near the door. Gaara put his arms around Arika as she fell asleep, and without even realizing it, Arika snuggled closer to Gaara.

**RyuHagakure**- **Things are moving quickly** **for these two…what will happen when Arika wakes up?**


	3. Morning Surprises

**RyuHagakure- And here is the third chapter! Learn more about Arika and…Just read the story!**

**A note to readers:  
**Underlined words show actions!  
'_Itallicized words'_ to designate thoughts.

Disclaimer: MUST YOU LAWYERS KEEP BOTHERING ME!? I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL!!!…though people can dream… goes into own dream world

**Arika- Right, well…while Ryu is in her dream world, let's move on with the story!**

Chapter 3  
Morning Surprises

Arika woke in the morning to find herself curled up against Gaara. She blushed, and turned to face Gaara. Her blush deepened when she saw he was awake.

Gaara- Good morning, Arika.  
Arika- Mumbles Good morning. louder this time Why didn't you wake me up?  
Gaara- You looked very peaceful sleeping there…I didn't want to disturb you.  
Arika- Thank you…

They had gotten closer during their short conversation. Arika and Gaara were just inches apart. Gaara closed the rest of the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her neck. The kiss was slow at first; Then it became more needy. Gaara bit into Arika's lip, asking for more. Arika obliged, and a battle of tongues began. Eventually, the two had to break apart to get some air.

Arika- blushing furiously I'll go…make us some breakfast.

Arika had only one thought as she broke away from Gaara and headed into the kitchen._'That was one hell of a first kiss!'_ She reached into the fridge and grabbed eggs, milk, and butter. As she put them on the counter, she yelled back at Gaara.

Arika- How about pancakes?  
Gaara- OK.

She heard Gaara walking around the living room. 'I guess it can't hurt to let him explore…' After grabbing the rest of the ingredients, and a frying pan, the pancakes were finished within a short time.

Arika- Gaara, breakfast is ready!

He didn't answer. She was worried, so she walked into the living room to find out what was going on. She was shocked to find him reading her poem book…The one thing she usually kept to herself.

Arika- wide eyes Gaara, you shouldn't be reading that! She snatches the book back Why is it that everyone who comes in here just has to try and read that!?  
Gaara- Sorry…but you do leave it in plain sight…On the desk.  
Arika- mutters One of these days I'm gonna remember to hide that thing…  
Gaara-smirks …Did you say something about breakfast?  
Arika- Huh? Oh, right. Breakfast is ready.

The two walked into the kitchen, and began to eat…Gaara scarfed down the food as if he hadn't had a good meal in months. He was finished before Arika, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

Gaara- That was great! You're a pretty good cook, Arika!  
Arika- …They were just pancakes…  
Gaara- Well, they were damn good pancakes!  
Arika- Thanks…Remind me to make more next time so you don't scarf it down so fast!  
Gaara-shows a genuine grin for the first time in who knows how long  
Arika- WOW!!! Something other than a smirk or the infamous death glare!grinning  
Gaara- Ha. Ha. Maybe if other people actually tried to get to know me instead of glaring and/or running away screaming their heads off, they might see more of that.  
Arika- Well, I wish we could spend the day together, but today is my final exam to become an ANBU member!  
Gaara- ANBU? Congratulations, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…  
Arika- I know! looks at her watch Crap! If I don't get going, I'm going to be late to my meeting with the kazekage! Listen, you can stay here as long as you want. I shouldn't take too long with my exam. Maybe when I get back we can go and celebrate, eh?  
Gaara- his eye twitched when he heard "kazekage" I'll wait for you here. Good luck!  
Arika- Thanks!

She ran out the door to her meeting with the Kazekage…and a really unexpected graduation exam.

**RyuHagakure- ****just came out of her dream world**** Remember those awful filler episodes everyone hated in the anime? This is a filler! XD  
**

**Arika- Oh, come on! What's with all of the cliffhangers…and why isn't there any action!?**

**RyuHagakure- First of all, cliffhangers are how you keep a person reading the story. Second, there has to be fillers so people can get to know the characters better. Third, The action will come in later chapters. And finally…I am just an evil authoress that likes to torture people with the wait until the next chapter! MUWHAHAHA!!! ****Coughs from too much evil laughter**** Ahem, well, for the readers who have stuck with me so far, be patient! There is always more to come, and the chapters get better each time!**


	4. The Exam is!

**Ryu- Time for the fourth chapter! There's jokes and surprises galore!**

**Arika- ****Reads further down in the chapter** **The Kazekage was going to have me do what!?**

**Ryu- SHHH! They've still gotta read the chapter for themselves!**

Disclaimer- …Is this really necessary? Lawyers bombard me with papers, pens, and tape recorders OKAY!! I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would already be dead, Itachi would be less sexy _'did I just say that?'_ , Sasuke would be stronger, Sakura less annoying, and Naruto wouldn't say "Believe it!" every five minutes!

**Ryu- You caught me. I'm a Gaara fan and a Sakura basher. I have nothing against Naruto...except his stupidness and his "Believe it!" every five minutes. And the thing about Itachi being less sexy...that's just me trying to get rid of my crush on Itachi, and keep being loyal to the lesser evil, Gaara. DEAL WITH IT!!!**

**Note to readers:  
**Underlined words are for actions.  
'_Italicized words'_ are for thoughts.**  
**  
Episode 4  
The exam is..!?

Arika ran out the door, heading to her meeting with the Kazekage. Upon looking at her watch, she realized that she had three minutes to get across the entire village, and into the Kazekage's office before she was late. She groaned.  
"Why is it that my house just has to be on the very edge of the opposite side of the village from the Kazekage's office? …Oh, right. It's because I have to be able to get out of the village without people seeing me and wondering where I'm going…"  
She jumped onto the roof, and tapped into her demonic speed. Arika flew by hundreds of people, barely even a blur to their eyes. Finally she reached the Kazekage's building, ran down the hallways, and burst into his office. She was out of breath from covering so much ground in so little time. The Kazekage raised his brow.  
"S-Class Arika Jinhe?"  
Arika, still recovering her breath, simply nodded her agreement.  
The Kazekage looked amused.  
"Are you certain you are prepared enough to take the ANBU graduation exam? …If you get out of breath simply by traveling to my office…"  
Arika looked horrified.  
"BUT I HAD THREE MINUTES TO GET HERE ALL THE WAY FROM THE WEST SIDE OF THE VILLAGE!!!"  
Kazekage- "T-Three m-minutes?"  
Arika- "YES!!!"  
Kazekage- "mutters Impossible… more loudly this time Well, I suppose all that matters is that you got here on time. Here is your graduation exam information. Read it, memorize it, and carry out the task. If you succeed, you will be a full fledged sand ANBU member."  
Arika received a black envelope from the Kazekage. Upon opening it, she kept her facial features blank as she read her graduation exam details. She looked at the Kazekage emotionlessly, and spoke in a monotone voice.  
"I refuse."  
The Kazekage's face hardened.  
"Then you fail."  
Arika shredded the envelope and its contents. Then she walked to the door.  
"If that is the kind of assignments you are going to give me, you are no better than the Akatsuki."  
Arika gains a disgusted look on her face.  
"I correct myself. You are worse than the Akatsuki. Giving me orders to kill him… How could you?"  
Arika ran out the door as fast as she could, heading for home. She burst through the door, and for almost no reason at all, ran into Gaara's arms and cried. Gaara was quite startled, but he held her anyhow.  
"Arika!? What's wrong? Why are you back so early?"  
Arika sniffled, and spoke muffled into Gaara shoulder.  
"I failed the exam because I could never do what they asked me to do. Let's get out of here. NOW."  
Gaara- "What was the exam, that it has you so upset… And why do we have to leave?"  
Arika- "still talking into his shoulder Well, there were only two words on the final exam information paper… They were 'Kill Gaara.' They thought they could use me against you because I'm a demon too!"  
Gaara- "Hey, it's okay. Being an ANBU really isn't that important. Being an S-class ninja is just as good. In fact, I think it's even better. With you being an S-class ninja, you don't have to accept sand ANBU missions…like trying to kill demons. Plus, you can travel whenever and where ever you want."  
Arika- "cheery voice Gaara, you are right! You're absolutely right! Thanks!"  
Gaara- "No problem… But you still haven't told me why you want to leave."  
Arika- "Oh. I wanted to get away from the village for a while, since they're gonna be trying to assassinate us both… Besides, it's about time for me to go visit my best friend in the leaf."  
Gaara- "…um…OK. But there's just one problem…"  
Arika- "Really? What problem?"  
Gaara- "YOU might be able to travel where ever you want, but I haven't even been tested to become a Chunin yet."  
Arika- "sweat drop ..uh…Well, maybe Kaida can help get both of us into the village…"  
Gaara- "Who's Kaida?"  
Arika- "Kaida is my friend in the leaf village that I mentioned yesterday…"  
Gaara- "…And you're sure…that she can get me in?"  
Arika- "cheerful voice Nope!"  
Gaara's eye twitched, then he grinned and spoke slyly.  
Gaara- "Aww…And I thought you loved me, Arika!"  
SLAP!  
Gaara is sent flying from the force of Arika's slap.  
Arika- "Don't even joke mister! We haven't even known each other for 2 days yet!"  
Gaara- swirly eyes

**Ryu- I do not own the "YEP!" "NOPE!" joke. That belongs Yakov, the comedian. XD If there is any confusion about this joke, please feel free to email me your questions. I also need a beta reader to help improve my stories. If you are interested, tell me so in an email. My email is r y u h a g a k u r e a i m . c o m. Just take out the spaces. Please note that if your question relates to the yep/nope joke, there will be an explanation in the next chapter. This is Ryu signing out. Until next time! **_**…'That was soo cheesy!!!'**_


	5. Yep and Nope

**Ryu- I'm disappointed. 45 hits and not a single review! If you're gonna read, you should take at least a minute to leave a review! Here is some incentive…the first three people that review will be placed into the fanfic as OC. Review quickly and win those spots, people!**

Episode 5

Yep and Nope

As soon as Gaara recovered from his "slap flight," he and Arika began to pack for their trip to the Leaf. They were finished quite quickly because Gaara didn't really have anything to pack, and Arika didn't like to travel with much. In Arika's room, she began to awkwardly speak.

Arika- I have to change my clothes...

Gaara- shrugs So change.

Arika- blushes and mutters something about no modesty, but changes anyhow

As she took her shirt off, gaara noticed something strange.

Gaara- You...hide your headband...around your chest?

Arika- Yeah, so what? When I go into the village, the guards usually search me pretty good, and the only place I could think of that they wouldn't dare to search is under my shirt.

Gaara- ...makes sense...

Arika- finishes getting dressed Well, I'm ready to go.

Gaara- OK. Let's go then.

As they left the house, Arika remembered to slip her poem book into her bag. They slipped past the unnoticing guards at the gate and headed in the direction of the leaf village. About three days and several nopes later, they arrived at the leaf village's gate. A ninja gate guard shouted at them.

NGG- HALT! Your identification and status please!

Arika- Arika Jinhe, S-class, Wanderer.

Gaara- ...

Arika- elbows Gaara Just give your real name and stuff...I'll get you in.

Gaara- Gaara Sabaku, Genin...wandering with Arika.

NGG- raises eyebrow

Arika- He's my boyfriend!

NGG- raises the other eyebrow

Arika- Let me put this to you in a way that you will understand...OPEN THE GATE NOW OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES WITH MY GLOVED S-CLASS HANDS!!!!

NGG- eeep. opens the gate

Arika guided Gaara through the village towards her house. Gaara was getting quite a few odd stares because of his openly worn sand armband. On the way to Arika's house, Kakashi and Kaida spotted Gaara. (Kaida is an OC created by my best friend Kyoko)

Kakashi- gets out sharingan

Arika- You might know that I'm an S-class, but here's some new info: Gaara's my boyfriend! Put that away!!!

Kakashi- reconceals his sharingan...heheh. Kaida told me to put something else away!

Kaida- Well you scared the shit outta me!

Kakashi- Well you're the one who "jingled my bells…"

Kaida- DID NOT!

Kakashi- You stirred me up!

Gaara and Arika- ...

Kaida- laughs He's just a little pervy.

Kakashi- Hey you are the one who was leaning back for more!

Kaida- NUH-UH!

Arika- They are both idiots...

Gaara- Yep!

Arika- UH, NO!

Kaida- Gaara, shouldn't you be wearing that stupid red cloth?

Kakashi- chuckles

Kaida- hehe. Arika would suuure like that!

Shigure- HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!! OMG!!!

Kakashi- ...Who is that?

Kaida- Some perverted guy from another place. Anyways, Gaara, go run for your modeling session!

Gaara- twitch

Arika- Not so fast Gaara... grabs Gaara from behind to prevent him from doing anything drastic Besides, they're right. smirks and pulls out the copy of 'Make Out Paradise' that has Gaara in it

Kakashi- I don't need porn when I've got the real thing! grabs Kaida's ass; she blushes bright red

Kaida- Stop that! playful slap

Gaara- Yep, I agree...but still, Arika, did you forget you're in there too? Points out a page where Arika is posing with Gaara

Arika- O.O; I am never drinking sake with you again. EVER.

Kaida- haha! points at Arika At least my man wants to keep me all to himself!

Kakashi- …not exactly. turns to a page where he's laying down and she's on top of him... yeah nude

Kaida- blushes bright red

Arika- giggles, then pauses ...wait, rewind. Gaara, did you just attempt to say "Yep" again?

Gaara - HA! YOU SAID YEP! Gaara's grinning like Christmas just came early, and staring right at Arika

(This is a Yakov the Comedian joke. In a short explanation, Yakov is from Russia. When he was a kid, he lived in his parents' bedroom. The father—or any man in Russia--would always say "yep" to get girls to...you know. And the girl would say either "yep' or "NOPE!" in response. When Yakov came to America, he heard a lot of people saying "Yep" in the airport, and thought "What a country!" …There is more to it, but you get the basic idea, right?)

Kakashi- Lucky bastard, why is it so easy for him?

Kaida- Cause I'm not doing anything like that until my left ring finger has 2 rings.

Arika- twitches Gaara...attempt to make me do that without, exactly as she pointed out, two rings on my left finger, and the answer will permanently be "NOPE" for the both of us because I'll slowly and painfully cut off your family jewels with the dullest object I can find...probably a spoon.

Gaara- O.O

Kaida- ...HAHAHAHA. Not so lucky after all huh???

Kakashi- O.o

Kaida- Arika will assist me with that while you're in your sleep if you do decide to YEP.

Arika- maniacal grin

Gaara- slowly starts to edge away...

Arika- Where do you think you're going... grabs his shoulder, spins him around, and gives him one heck of a passionate kiss

Gaara- dazed look

Arika- That's as close as you're going to get to YEP for a while, mister!

**Ryu- That concludes this chapter. Remember…first three people to review become OC in the story!**


End file.
